


Happy Family

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: River is pregnant. Eleven comes to stay.





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another early work. Vaguely edited for clarity (though I'm not sure it worked).

River whimpered softly in the throws of a nightmare. Her worst nightmare ever. He left her alone and she, of course, was devistated and he coldly walked away from her. She could not force herself into wakefulness. At 2am, she found herself bolting straight up in bed with a shaky gasp. 

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the front yard, knowing he hadn't seen her since Manhattan and he missed her to no ends, so he'd come to her house. Cautiously, he crossed the yard and knocked on the door.

River, in her state of mild shock, didn't hear the TARDIS land and got up, making her way to the door. She was shaking from the nightmare, intensified by the cold of the house. She sighed and opened the door, looking as bad as she felt. 

'Sweetie,' she sniffled softly. 

The Doctor immediately looked concerned.

'Are you okay, love?'

River shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, sniffling and shaking a bit. 

'What's wrong,' the Doctor asked. 

River didn't answer his question, so the Doctor pulled her close, one hand carding through her kinky curls. She pulled away and looked up at him. 

'Do you really love me?'

'So much more than you'll ever know,' he whispered.

River wrapped her arms tight around him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. HE held her tight, rocking slightly. 

'Let's get you inside, love.'

River nodded and yawned slightly. HE picked her up and carried her inside, sitting on the couch with her in his lap. River curled against him and fell asleep, her face hidden in his neck, his smell and touch a comfort to her. 

The next morning, River woke up laying on the couch, wrapped up in a jacket as well as the blanket draped across her body. She blinked a bit, hearing some rustling in the kitchen. Immediately, River mumbled a bit, tugging the coat closer as she toddled into the kitchen. 

'Sweetie,' she asked gently. 

The Doctor kissed her cheek as he passed by, bringing a bowl to the table. River smiled and looked around the kitchen, seeing not much out of order. The Doctor grinned a bit. She smiled and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

'Sweetie, can I ask you something and you not get upset?'

'Yes.'

'Do you miss your children from Gallifrey?'

'Very much, yes.'

The Doctor's Eyes saddened. 

'What if I told you that you're going to be a father again?' 

She was scared of him leaving. 

He didn't answer, unsure of what to say. River got nervous, glancing down at her slightly protruding stomach. 

'Sweetie, say something, please...'

A huge grin erupted across his face as he picked her up and swung her around.

'River, is it true?'

'You're not mad?'

'No, why would I be?' 

He grinned and kissed her deeply. 

She kissed back before pulling away and giggling softly. 

'How far along?'

'Five months.'

'Have you had your first scan yet?'

'No, I was hoping to wait for you to come first.'

'Well then, let's get that done, after breakfast.'

River nodded and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. He sat next to her and dished out her plate before making his own. River took a bite and smiled as she cchewed. The Doctor smiled and ate his own food. Once they were done, he washed the dishes before getting a scanner from the TARDIS and set it up by the couch. River came downstairs, looking at the scanner warily. She went over anyways. 

'Lay down on the couch,' he instructed gently. 

She nodded and laid down on the couch. The Doctor placed the wand on her stomach and moved it slightly. He grinned as he pointed out different things about the baby.

'What do you think, love, boy or girl?'

'Baby girl,' River grinned. 

'Want to know?'

'Yes.'

He moved the wand slightly, examining the image. River had him wrapped around her finger. He pointed at one part of the screen. 

'It's a girl,' He grinned. 

He printed off pictures and turned the machine off. River shifted to lay down more, tired and not feeling well.

'Cuddle with me,' She asked, sitting up slightly. 

'Anything for you, my love,' he smiled softly, moving to sit behind her.

River smiled as he adjusted so she could lean back against his chest. She rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her stomach.


End file.
